Corrugated polyethylene pipe is a versatile product, in part, because it is relatively lightweight. This allows users to transport and install it more efficiently than comparable rigid plastic, metal, or concrete pipe. Corrugated polyethylene pipe is primarily used in gravity flow water management systems, examples of which include stormwater drainage, subsurface drainage, sewage, leachate collection, stormwater retention systems, transferring water from lakes and ponds, irrigation, agricultural drainage, and drainage from downspouts.
The lightweight construction of corrugated polyethylene pipes, however, presents a particular drawback. Because it is compressible, it may deform substantially when it is buried in areas that receive heavy vehicle or foot traffic, thereby reducing its effectiveness.